Ma douleur c'est toi
by Kinette04
Summary: Harry n'a plus goût à rien  ou presque , mais il nous cache bien des choses. Qu'a-t-il bien pu lui arriver ? HPxSurprises ;
1. Chap 1 : La douleur des rêves

Titre : Ma douleur c'est toi  
Auteur : Kinette04  
Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling  
Pairing : Harry x Surprises :P  
Résumé : Harry n'a plus goût à grand chose et il nous cache bien des choses.

**Ma douleur, c'est toi**

CHAPITRE I : La douleur des rêves

Je me réveil en sueur, encore. C'est exactement ça depuis je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps. Toutes les nuits, ces mêmes cauchemars, ces mêmes visages, ces mêmes morts, cette même souffrance qui me consument un peu plus chaque jours. Me faisant me sentir encore plus coupable, encore plus inutile, encore plus tout.

Je me lève difficilement de mon lit à baldaquin rouge et jette un regard noir à la fenêtre la plus proche qui me montre inlassablement qu'il fait encore nuit et que je devrais être toujours en train de dormir paisiblement comme mes camarades. Camarades qui sont effectivement tous en train de ronfler bruyamment, rêvant surement du prochain repas de Noël –comme Ron- ou de l'élue de leur cœur -comme Dean.

Mais mes nuits ne me donnent pas se plaisir. Mes rêves n'en sont plus depuis bien trop longtemps déjà et je lance un regard accusateur à mes amis avant de m'engouffrer dans la pièce d'eau accolée à notre dortoir. J'entre dans une des douche et allume l'arrivée d'eau à pleine puissance et tant pis si ma peau brûle et tant pis si j'en souffre cette douleur n'est rien comparé à celle que j'éprouve depuis six ans.

Je ne sors que longtemps plus tard, à en juger par les autres Gryffondors qui sont déjà tous debout.

**« Harry ! »** je me retourne pour voir Hermione accourir vers moi, suivie de près par Ron.

Elle s'arrête suspicieuse.

**« Je te trouve bien pâle ce matin »** déclare-t-elle avant de poser une main fraiche sur mon front et une de mes joues.

**« Harry… si c'est encore à cause… » **

**« Non Hermione épargne-moi tes sermons à six noises et allons déjeuner »**

Je n'attends aucune réponse de sa part et me précipite hors de la salle commune pour me diriger vers la Grande Salle. Une fois assis et entouré de mes meilleurs amis et tous ceux qui s'en suivent je regarde d'un œil morne ma gelée rose que je ne trouve pas appétissante du tout ce matin.

**« Dis, si tu la mange pas je pourrais… »**

**« RON ! »**

Tous les regards se tournent vers nous…super, c'est juste ce qu'il me fallait pour commencer ma journée…

**«Laisse sa gelée tranquille »** ajoute Hermione en chuchotant, après que les élèves soit retournés dans leur assiette.

Après avoir jeté un œil vers Hermione qui voulait dire « je peux m'occuper seul de ma gelée je te remercie » je lève mon regard sur la table des Serpentards.

J'aurais du m'en douter, ce sont les seuls –à part quelques uns- qui nous fixent toujours comme si nous étions une race inférieur. Puis, ils retournent tous à leur occupation sauf quatre : Malfoy, Zabini, Nott et Parkinson qui soutiennent mon regard.

Parkinson perd sa place lorsque Goyle lui présente sa cuillère tordue par on ne sait quelle manière et Nott détourne le regard quand je croise le sien.

Bien il n'en reste plus que deux. Je vois Zabini chuchoter quelque chose à Malfoy qui s'empresse de ricana à mon adresse, je ne m'en offusque pas, j'y suis tellement habitué.

En fin de compte, ma vie se résume à ça, des journées tout à fait habituelles, toujours les mêmes.

Je me lève, je mange, j'échange des regards voir des paroles déplaisantes avec les Serpentards, je vais en cours, de temps en temps Dumbledore m'apprend que je risque de mourir (franchement comme si je ne le savais pas encore) et je dors, enfin tout est relatif, du moins je me couche.

Je suis tirée de mon ruminage par Hermione qui s'empresse de nous rappeler que nous avons cours de Potions, comme si Snape rendrait ma journée meilleure.

Nous nous rendons tous dans les cachots, suivis des verts et argents et nous entrons nous installer juste avant que Snape fasse son entrée théâtrale additionnée d'un mouvement majestueux de sa robe noir. Comme s'il pouvait toujours nous faire peur, enfin Neville en est l'exception.

C'est sans un mot que le corbeau aux cheveux gras nous marque les instructions sur le tableau aussi noir que ses robes et que nous nous mettons au travail.

Cela ne fait même pas cinq minutes que le cours à débuté et Seamus à déjà fait exploser sa préparation tandis que Neville, lui, à réduit son troisième chaudron à néant.

Je sens le regard lourd de Snape sur moi, près à réagir à la moindre erreur de ma part, et c'est surement la raison pour laquelle mes mains tremblent depuis déjà un petit moment.

Je sens Ron fulminer à mes côtés alors qu'Hermione qui est derrière moi ne respire même plus. Et ça y est, j'ai fauté. Et je vois déjà Snape se rapprocher royalement de moi un rictus sur les lèvres.

**« Monsieur Potter, où avez-vous vu que le bézoard se coupait dans le sens vertical ? » **

Je lève les yeux sur lui, alors qu'il affiche un air vainqueur.

**« Cela fera -20 points pour Gryffondor » **mais il n'en a pas finit puisqu'il reste devant moi.

**« Et depuis quand, Monsieur Potter, les lamelles émincées doivent être jetées dans la potion ? » **J'entends les ricanements des Serpentards, alors que Ron me lance un regard désolé.

**« Cela fera en plus une retenue » **Je soupir longuement pendant qu'il retourne à son bureau, satisfait.

Le cours se termine, et je sais déjà que Malfoy va m'accoster, ne perdant aucune occasion pour se payer ma tête.

**« Alors Potter… toujours pas capable de lire convenablement une notice de potion ? »**

**« Va te faire foutre Malfoy »** lui rétorque Ron

**« Oh mais c'est que le Survivant à toujours son petit chien de garde à ce que je vois, j'espère que ton père ne vit pas trop mal son renvoi Weasmoche ! »** et c'est tout ce qu'il suffit à Ron pour exploser.

Il va pour se jeter sur le fauteur de troubles mais Hermione et moi le rattrapons de justesse avant que son poing n'atteigne le visage pâle du blond.

**« Allez Ron ça sert à rien, viens »** et je l'embarque avec moi vers les prochains cours pour arriver en fin de journée.

Epuisé je me dirige vers le château après le dernier cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Ginny nous rejoins accompagnée de quelques unes de ses amies et nous nous installons à la table des rouges et or pour le dîner. Et tandis que je lève la tête un instant je croise le regard noir de Nott.

**« Tiens ? »** remarque Ron. Ce qui attire vite fait l'attention des autres.

**« Nott se mettrait-il à enter dans la course ? A celui qui ferra le regard le plus noir … »** demande Hermione. Je soupire. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça, il faut en plus qu'il y ai un chieur de plus.

Je me lève en soupirant de plus belle, avec pour objectif mon lit.

**« Harry ! Tu ne manges que ça ? » **Je lève les yeux au ciel et ignore Hermione, qui a peut-être un peu trop tendance à se montrer maternelle avec moi. Je sais qu'elle ne veut que mon bien mais ça commence à me m'ennuyer plus qu'autre chose.

Cette nuit là ne fut pas meilleure que les autres, ni la suivante d'ailleurs. C'est donc avec une tête de déterré que j'assiste à mes cours. Et le fait de savoir que j'aurais une retenue le soir même ne m'enchante pas du tout.

Après m'être fait reprendre plusieurs fois pour cause de bâillements intempestifs dans chacun de mes cours, je me dirige vers les cachots après avoir salué rapidement Hermione et Ron qui retournaient dans la Salle Commune.

Mes pas sont lents, et une flemme grandissante me parcours au fur et à mesure que je m'approche de la salle de potions où aura lieu mon heure de retenue.

Puis je sens, une main me tapoter l'épaule et fais volte-face, près à me défendre à la moindre attaque.

**« Nott ! »** je fais un petit bon en arrière, suspicieux.

**« Tu vas à ta retenue ? »** j'écarquille les yeux, en quoi ça l'intéresse ? J'acquiesce doucement d'un mouvement de tête. Et surprise : il me fait une esquisse de sourire désolé. Décidément, vraiment bizarre.

**« Dans ce cas, revois ta potion de sommeil sans rêves… » **J'hausse un sourcil alors qu'il disparait. Nan mais c'est quoi encore cette arnaque ? Ca sent le roussi mais à plein nez !

Puis arrivé devant la porte en bois, je jette un œil furtif à mon sac, mon livre de potion est à l'intérieur. Je regarde autour de moi, vérifiant qu'il n'y ai pas anguille sous roche puis, sort le livre et relis rapidement la préparation de la fameuse potion.

La porte s'ouvre soudainement, alors que je viens juste de ranger mon livre, sur un Snape encore plus furieux que d'habitude.

**« Hey bien Monsieur Potter… vous pensiez que passer l'heure à l'extérieur devant la porte suffirait ? »** Je me passe de réponse puisque je sais que dans son cas ce n'est en aucun cas une question.

Il s'écarte brutalement et je m'infiltre dans la pièce sombre alors que le corbeau graisseux retourne –du moins je présume- à son bureau, certainement pour massacrer des copies d'élèves.

Je m'installe à une table et vois écrit sur le tableau en grosses lettres « POTION DU SOMMEIL SANS REVES » et j'en reste sur le cul – c'est le cas de le dire.

***

Je me relève brusquement. Un cauchemar…encore… Je soupire, je suis tout de même soulagé, rien n'était réel, ou alors ce n'était que des souvenirs…

Je me dirige machinalement vers la salle de douches alors que Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus dorment encore. Une fois débarrassé de mon pyjama humide de transpiration j'entre dans la douche, et une image me revient en tête : l'expression horrifiée de Snape devant ma potion de sommeil sans rêve parfaitement réussie. Je souris de fierté, qu'il était jouissif de remettre ce batard graisseux en place de temps en temps. Puis soudain mon sourire se fane. Je n'étais pas –du moins pas totalement- la personne glorieuse dans l'histoire. Ce Nott…enfin mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête à celui-là ? Je coupe l'eau brutalement et descend dans la Salle Commune après mettre rapidement habillé.

**« Harry ! »** Je regarde Hermione, qui semble revenir de l'extérieur, étonné de la voir ici de si bonne heure. **« Mais….tu es…bien matinal… »**

**« Je pourrais te retourner la question Hermione… »** Elle jette des coups d'œil furtifs autour d'elle et me lance un sourire pas très convainquant.

**« Hermione…qu'est-ce que tu me cache ? »** dis-je avec lassitude.

**« Moi ? Mais rien enfin Harry, tu sais très bien que je te dis tout…pas comme toi ! »** Et ça y est… je pose une question et ça me retombe dessus.

**« Non non non…ne change pas de sujet…qu'est-ce que tu faisais à –je regarde ma montre- même pas 6 heures du mat' dehors ? »** Elle s'avance vers moi et me contourne.

**« J'ai juste eu une petite insomnie…ce sont des choses qui arrivent n'est-ce pas … »** Elle me regarde avec un œil accusateur. **« Maintenant…j'aimerais aller essayer de finir ma nuit… »** Et sans que je n'ai pu ajouter quoi-que-se-soit elle disparait dans les escaliers.

J'hausse un sourcil, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous en ce moment ? Je m'affale dans un fauteuil et regarde d'une œil morne le feu crépiter…ce feu…

Une main qui s'abat sur mon épaule me fait sursauter.

**« Hey ben alors mon vieux… tu finis tes nuits sur les canapés ? C'est plus confortable que ton pieu ? » ** Je souris d'amusement alors que Ron se met à glousser. **« Tu t'es fais gicler par une fille ? »**

**« Ron ! »** Hermione le puni d'un regard noir alors que nous sortons tous pour aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Alors que nous nous installons Luna m'interpelle.

**« Bonjour Harry »** elle me regarde de ses yeux rêveurs.

**« Oh bonjour Luna »** je lui souris. Je ne saurais jamais l'expliquer mais elle me rend toujours plus léger dès que je la vois.

**« Tu as meilleur mine ce matin »** m'annonce-t-elle avant de partir s'assoir à la table des Serdaigles.

Ron me tire sur une manche pour me faire assoir alors que je vois Hermione me scruter.

**« Quoi ? »** demande Ron en chœur avec moi

**« C'est vrai que tu es moins pâle ce matin…il s'est passé quelque chose ? »**

Je sursaute **« Non rien pourquoi ? »**

Elle plisse les yeux, ce qui veut dire que j'aurais droit au super interrogatoire d'ici peu.

**« Tiens j'en connais un autre qui aimerais bien le savoir »** je regarde Ron qui fait un signe de tête en direction des Serpentards. Hermione se retourne pour voir et effectivement Malfoy nous fixe en fronçant les sourcils. Finalement, il retourne dans son assiette tandis qu'Hermione et Ron font de même. Et moi, mon regard se pose inconsciemment sur Nott qui me surveille du coin de l'œil. Je crois voir un sourire mais ce doit un être un rictus, je suis loin et ce n'est pas pour rien que je porte des lunettes.

**« Harry ! Mange ! »** Je sursaute et exécute sans broncher l'ordre d'Hermione.

Plus tard dans la journée, nous assistons à notre cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal une vraie bouffée d'air frais pour moi : Remus est là, et c'est tout ce qui me suffit pour me rendre ne serais-ce qu'un peu plus heureux. Il est, à la suite de ces évènements, comme un troisième père pour moi, et je ne sais pas si j'aurais survécu s'il n'avait pas était là.

Je suis à peine le cours, trop occupé à faire passer toute ma gratitude dans mes yeux, et ne remarque même pas les regards qui eux sont occupés à me scruter moi.

La fin de l'heure sonne et alors que je m'apprête à sortir à la suite de mes amis, Remus m'interpelle.

**« Harry j'aimerais te parler. »** Ron lui est surpris, mais Hermione me lance un regard désolé. Je soupire, elle y est pour quelque chose.

Je regarde tous les élèves disparaître et me tourne vers Remus.

**« Harry… si tu as des problèmes je veux que »**

**« Non Remus, tu ne veux rien du tout ! »** Il sursaute, pas préparé à ce que je m'énerve contre lui. Je commence à faire les cent pas alors qu'il s'approche de moi pour poser ses mains sur mes épaules.

**« Harry… on ne veut que ton bien… »**

**« NON ! »** Il soupire, et resserre sa prise sur moi, bien décidé à ne pas me laisser partir.

**« Non vous ne pouvez rien faire de toute façon ! Je veux juste que vous me laissiez tranquille … »** je termine dans un soupire épuisé. Et alors que je me rends compte que des larmes glissent sur mes joues il me prend dans ses bras tout en caressant ma nuque d'un geste paternel.

**« Harry, sois raisonnable s'il te plait… ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, tu ne peux pas supporter la souffrance des autres alors que tu n'y est pour rien » **Je me dégage brutalement de son étreinte.

**« Je n'y suis pour rien ! Remus ! Bien sur que si j'y suis pour quelque chose ! C'est ma faute si tout le monde meurt…ou souffre »**

**« Harry ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas de tes mains qu'ils meurent »**

**« C'est tout comme ! »**

Un silence électrisant s'installe dans la pièce.

**« Remus… »**

Il soupire et me reprend dans ses bras avec tendresse. Je sens ses mains caresser doucement mon dos pour me calmer, par moment il dépose des petits baisers dans mes cheveux comme un père ferrait à son fils.

**« Harry…si je le pouvait je t'assure que je prendrais ce qui te ronge en moi...mais… »**

**« …tu ne peux pas… »**

Je sens sa tête acquiescer. Il se recule lentement et prend mon visage dans ses mains.

**« Harry… même si Sirius n'est plus là, tu sais que je lui suis. »**

Un micro sourire apparait durant même pas une seconde sur mes lèvres.

**« Je le sais… »**

Il me sourit et embrasse mon front. Je me dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre tandis qu'il retourne à son bureau.

**« Remus… »**

Il lève la tête.

**« Comment **_**il**_** va ? »**

Il m'adresse un sourire triste. **« Ca va … tu lui manque… »**

Je baisse la tête et regarde mes pieds comme s'ils étaient devenus très intéressants.

**« Bonne nuit Harry… »**

Je relève la tête et lui murmure un **« Bonne nuit »** à mon tour avant de quitter complètement la salle. Durant le trajet j'essuie le reste de larmes de mes joues et mes yeux et percute quelque chose.

Alors que je me mets à quatre pattes, cherchant à retrouver mes esprits, une main m'attrape violemment et je me retrouve plaqué contre un mur, une furie blonde face à moi.

**« Potter… ta mère ne t'a pas appris à regarder où tu marche »** me dit-il menaçant.

**« Au cas où tu ne le savais pas Malfoy, je n'ai pas de mère…et si je puis me permettre, si TU regardais où TU marchais tu aurais très bien pu m'éviter » **

Il me décolle du mur pour mieux m'y re-plaquer brutalement, faisant s'entrechoquer mon crâne contre le mur.

**« Gare à toi Potter… à ce que je sache, tes petits chiens de garde ne sont pas avec toi »**

**« Malfoy ! »**

Nos deux têtes se tournent vers un Nott ébouriffé, par sa course apparemment. Il reprend son souffle alors que la fouine me lâche non sans m'égratigné le cou au passage.

**« Quoi ! »** demande-t-il méchamment.

**« Snape te demande… » **Répond le châtain avec une certaine pointe de défi dans la voix.

J'entends Malfoy grogner alors qu'il me lance un regard noir, puis il part non sans exprimer son mécontentement dans sa démarche.

**« Est-ce que ça va … ? »** Je regarde Nott.

**« Quoi ? »** je m'assure d'avoir bien entendu. Il s'approche de moi et je recule d'un pas sous la surprise. Il tend une main vers moi me bloquant contre le mur que je venais de quitter il y a quelques instants.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Nott ?»** je lui demande alors qu'il pose sa main sur mon cou me faisant frissonner. Il fait comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu.

**« Tu es écorché… » **Je baisse les yeux mais ne vois rien puisqu'il s'agit de mon cou.

Je repousse sa main quelques temps après. **« C'est pas comme si j'allais en mourir »**

Je vois ce que je pense être une lueur de frayeur dans ses yeux mais ne m'en occupe pas et m'enfui d'un pas précipité de ce couloir sombre.


	2. Chap 2 : LA douleur passée

Titre : Ma douleur c'est toi  
Auteur : Kinette04  
Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling  
Pairing : Harry x Surprises :P  
Résumé : Harry n'a plus goût à grand chose et il nous cache bien des choses.

Tout d'abord merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue et qui ont apprécié ce début :) Désolée pour l'attente, mais en ce moment ces compliqué x) alors j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop…

CHAPITRE II :

Je me réveille en douceur. Bizarrement, ce n'est pas un rêve qui me tire de mon sommeil. Je m'étire et pose mes pieds nus sur le sol froid d'hiver et un frisson parcourt tout mon corps. J'arrive à voir le cadran de ma montre puisqu'il fait déjà un peu jour et je m'en étonne je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps cela ne m'est pas arrivé.

Je baille un coup et me dirige vers le lit de Ron qui est juste à gauche du mien. Il ronfle, comme d'habitude, et est allongé de ton son long dans le lit, les bras et les jambes écartés. Je souris tristement avant de passer une main amicale dans ses cheveux roux.

« Hmm…mffflle…Man…encore un peu…pfflble… »

Je ris et décide de lui laisser les quelques minutes qu'il lui reste en descendant dans la Salle Commune. Là je découvre déjà pas mal de monde, décidemment… journée bizarre en perspective.

Quelques minutes plus tard Ron émerge enfin et nous nous rendons tous à notre petit déjeuner.

A table, les conversations vont bon train et je suis agréablement surpris de la bonne humeur qui règne.

« Au fait Harry… » Je me tourne vers Ron qui m'interpelle. « Tu viens toujours au QG pour Noël ? Maman sera très contente… »

Je lui souris et acquiesce. Nous avons décidé d'un commun d'accord que dorénavant je passerais mes vacances avec la famille Weasley.

Hermione me sourit, satisfaite, et la journée arrive très rapidement à son terme.

Parti faire un tour chez Hagrid je me dirige vers le château pour retourner à mon dortoir de Gryffons.

« Harry ! »

Je me retourne vivement, et une paire d'yeux bleus-verts me fait face. Je regarde la personne en face de moi un sourcil soulevé, je l'entends baragouiner quelque chose dans sa barbe.

« Heeu…Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais à cette heure dans les couloirs ? »

« Nott, tu ne va quand même pas commencer à me les briser avec tes … » Il s'empourpre et plaque ses mains sur ma bouche avant de regarder ses pieds.

Après avoir repris mes esprits (enfin ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un Serpy tel que Nott a un contact physique de ce genre avec vous quoi) j'attrape ses poignés et retire ses mains de mon visage presque violement et m'apprête à fuir.

« Harry ! »

Je me stoppe brutalement et revient vers lui avec un air quasi menaçant.

« Depuis quand on est aussi proche pour que tu m'appelle par mon prénom toi ? »

Il ne perd pas la face et pénètre mon regard avec ses yeux jusqu'à m'en déstabiliser.

« Justement… je ne veux pas qu'il y ai un fossé entre les verts et rouges juste à cause de Malfoy »

Je le lorgne, ébahit.

« Si c'est un plan foireux tu peux te le mettre- »

« Non ! »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Je pense juste, qu'il n'y a jamais vraiment de différents entre nous… et que la relation que tu as avec Malfoy ne devrais pas interférer dans les relations que tu pourrais avoir avec d'autre Serpentards… »

Ma bouche refuse de se fermer sous le choc. Je fais un pas en arrière et commence à m'éloigner.

« Merci pour la retenue de la dernière fois » que je lui lance sans me retourner.

« Harry ! Je suis si contente de te voir ! »

Un rire commun résonne dans la pièce. J'arrive à respirer un peu d'air malgré cet étau qui m'étouffe.

« Moi aussi Molly » Elle me fait un de ses grands sourires et je reçois l'étreinte de Monsieur Weasley à son tour.

« Elle n'a pas arrêté de nous casser les oreilles depuis qu'elle a su que tu viendrais à chaque fois » me souffle-t-il dans l'oreille. Je ris discrètement et me réfugie dans les bras de mon troisième père.

« Remus »

Un boucan infernal me retire de ces bras protecteurs et deux rouquins de plus font leur apparition.

« Bonjour Harry »

« Salut Harry »

«Charlie ! Georges..." Ils me sourient. Georges capte mon regard et me fait un signe vers les escaliers.

Je ne demande pas mon reste et grimpe les marches quatre à quatre avant de me stopper devant une des nombreuses portes présentes. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation je toque doucement avant de pousser la porte aussi lentement que possible.

Une tête rousse me regarde déjà avec des yeux pétillant, et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je me dirige vers le grand lit et pose un baiser sur le front du rouquin.

« J'ai bien cru que t'entrerais jamais… » boude-t-il.

Je lui souris avec bienveillance et monte sur le lit après qu'il ait tapoté à l'endroit exacte où je devais poser mes fesses. Très vite, une main se retrouve dans mes cheveux bruns, en broussaille pour descendre petit à petit vers mes lèvres.

« Fred… ne-»

« Shhhht… »

Sa main file dans ma nuque et il me tire à lui pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres, après quoi il glousse ravi d'avoir réussi son coup. Je lève les yeux et le repousse doucement pendant qu'il fait la moue. Pendant que je recule jusqu'à ce que j'estime que se soit raisonnable – c'est-à-dire au bout du lit- Fred ne me lâche pas des yeux, et son regard m'oppresse.

« Maman était toute excitée quand elle a su que tu viendrais à chaque fois désormais… »

J'esquisse un sourire en pensant à Molly.

« Papa a profité de cette occasion pour se mettre à fond dans toutes les préparations… ça lui évite de penser au travail… »

Mon sourire disparait. Arthur s'est fait renvoyé pour une erreur qu'il n'a pas commise. Le ministère est devenu une source de problèmes constante, et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit déjà aux mains des mangemorts.

« Comment est-ce que tu vas ? »

Je lève mon regard vers Fred.

« Ca va » que je lui réponds.

Il étouffe un rire triste.

« Ne me ment pas Harry » Son regard me transperce « Tu sais très bien que ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi »

Je fais une moue d'enfant prit en faute et il rit alors que la porte s'ouvre brutalement.

« Humpf… Potter… »

« Roh épargnez-nous votre rancœur à six noises Snape… » Soupire Fred avec une geste nonchalant de la main.

Snape grogne et avance vers le lit, une trousse noire dans les mains, pendant que je descends de mon perchoir sous le regard désapprobateur du rouquin.

Pendant que Georges nous rejoint dans la chambre Snape déballe tout un tas de matériel médicinal.

Et voilà pour le seconde chapitre ^o^

J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop présente (bon c'est pas comme si le premier chapitre était un vraie chef-d'œuvre hin) ^^

Enfin bref, j'espère à bientôt (si mes profs ne l'a joue pas vicieux pour les vacances de Noël :P)


	3. Chap 3 : La douleur des mots

**Titre :**** Ma douleur c'est toi  
****Auteur :**** Kinette04  
****Disclaimers :**** Tout appartient à la formidable J.K Rowling  
****Pairing :**** Harry x Surprises :P (bon plus trop maintenant mais rien n'est encore fini les amis … ah ah que j'aime les rimes…)  
****Résumé :**** Harry n'a plus goût à grand chose et il nous cache bien des choses. (je pourrais l'enlever maintenant…surtout qu'il n'a rien de passionnant ce résumé…)**

**Voilà le troisième chapitre, qui j'espère ne sera pas décevant x) **

**«Bonne lectu- »*ZBAFF* « Heeey ! » « -Tais-toi -_- ' »**

CHAPITRE III : La douleur des mots

_Snape grogne et avance vers le lit, une trousse noire dans les mains, pendant que je descends de mon perchoir sous le regard désapprobateur du rouquin._

_Pendant que Georges nous rejoint dans la chambre Snape déballe tout un tas de matériel médicinal._

Je regarde Snape sortir tour à tour un tas d'objets en déglutissant à chaque fois qu'un nouveau fait une apparition. George à le visage fermé tandis que Fred lui regarde Snape s'affairer avec un air plus que lassé, Snape quand à lui est…Snape… rien à ajouter.

Fred retire lentement la couverture de son corps, George arrive rapidement à sa rescousse et la retire violement du lit sous le regard courroucé de Snape.

« Vous devriez peut-être vous retirer Messieurs… »

« Hors de question ! » réplique George d'un ton furieux

« George s'il te plait… »

Georges lance un regard plus que surpris à son frère.

« Parfait ! » lance le rouquin après des longues minutes de bataille du regard. Il se retourne brusquement vers moi avant de passer la porte. Je me précipite vers lui après avoir croisé son regard qui voulait dire « Magne-toi » et nous refermons sagement la porte pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Fred, non sans rester avec précaution devant le panneau de bois. Comme s'il pouvait arriver quelque chose.

Nous restons de longues minutes à nous regarder dans les blancs des yeux. J'y vois dans ceux de George tantôt de la tristesse tantôt de la colère…ce que je comprends parfaitement.

« Tu as totalement le droit de m'en vouloir »

Il ne relève pas tout de suite. Je reporte mon regard à la porte, trouvant d'un coup la poignée particulièrement intéressante.

« Je ne t'en veux pas spécialement à toi… » Je frisonne. Il n'y aucune part de vérité dans ce qu'il vient de dire.

« George nous savons très bien, toi comme moi, que si »

« Harry ! »

Je me stoppe et la porte s'ouvre sur un Snape particulièrement hargneux et aperçois Fred, de nouveau recouvert pas les draps de son lit, qui vient de m'appeler.

George me lance un regard noir avant de descendre en compagnie de Snape, tandis que j'entre une seconde fois dans la chambre.

J'avance lentement jusqu'au rouquin et me pose délicatement sur un bord du grand lit rouge.

« Est-ce que … est-ce qu'il ta fait mal ?... »

Fred soupire d'amusement et s'apprête à nier à ma question lorsque je me lève brutalement pour lui faire face de toute ma hauteur.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ! » que je m'exclame. Fred sursaute sous la surprise avant de baisser la tête.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux toujours faire croire que tout va bien alors que c'est totalement faux ! »

« Je te ferais dire que tu excelle dans ce domaine toi aussi » réplique-t-il fermement.

Un ange passe.

« Harry … tu portes déjà tout l'avenir du monde sorcier sur tes épaules alors laisse les autres éviter d'y rajouter un poids…. D'accord... ? »

Nous nous fixons pendant de longues minutes avant que je ne me jette dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé Fred. Je suis désolé. »

Il me caresse le dos en me chuchotant que ce n'est pas grave que je n'y suis pour rien pendant que je débite ma litanie sans fin.

Fatigué d'avoir déversé mes larmes pendant des heures, je m'assoupi dans les bras de Fred.

~*o*~

Les oiseaux gazouillent. Je grogne. Un rire.

« Humpf ? » J'ouvre des yeux bouffis, qui mettent un long…très long moment avant de s'ajuster ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Je plisse mes 'émeraudes' avant que quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un ne me plaque mes lunettes férocement sur le nez.

« Georges enfin… »

Mon cerveau qui est dans le brouillard met un certain temps avant de comprendre que c'est Fred qui vient de parler, que Georges me regarde avec une moue désappointée, que je me suis assoupi, et que je suis dans un lit…celui de Fred. Je soupire avant de me relever et de m'asseoir à califourchon sur le lit, encore recouvert par les draps.

Alors que j'essaie de frotter mes yeux malgré mes lunettes je vois Fred me sourire et j'entends George émettre un grognement impatient. Je me tourne alors vers lui un sourcil relevé et un air endormi sur le visage.

« Si tu ne te dépêche pas de descendre, je crains fort que Ron n'ai fini ton assiette en plus de la sienne. » Je souris et acquiesce avant de me mettre habilement debout non sans m'être battu avec les couvertures.

« Ah Harry ! » s'exclame Molly juste après que je sois entré dans la cuisine. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » me sermonne-t-elle tout en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans mes cheveux.

« Un somme » répond George à ma place avant de mordre voracement dans une cuisse de dinde.

« Oh George, il a une langue… » Rire de Ron «… et mange un peu plus soigneusement veux-tu » continue-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le jumeau pendant que je m'installe à table à côté de Ron qui ricane depuis les paroles de sa mère.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire ? » que je lui marmonne au bout d'un moment.

Ron tourne un regard innocent vers moi et je lève les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre mon dîner là où je l'avais laissé. Franchement…depuis le temps je devrais le savoir qu'un mot tel que 'langue' déclencherais chez Ron un tas d'images dont lui seul à le secret. Je secoue la tête de désespoir à cette pensée.

« Oh ! Harry » Mon attention est détournée par Arthur qui semble fouiller dans une de ses poches. « Ah ! » s'exclame-t-il après avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il me tend ce qui semble être un briquet.

Je regarde l'objet suspicieusement tandis que Monsieur Weasley lui, admire le bout de plastique avec émerveillement.

« Pourrais-tu nous montrer comment cela fonctionne… »

« Heeu… » J'attrape le briquet et l'actionne, un peu désarçonné par sa demande.

« Oh splendide ! Molly ma chérie tu as vu ça ! C'est absolument fantastique ! »

Pendant qu'Arthur s'amuse avec son nouveau jouet ne cessant de s'exclamer de « magnifique » « incroyable » et autre « totalement superbe » je sors de table en compagnie de Ron qui nous dirige vers ce qui a été désigné comme sa chambre.

Le Square Grimmaurd étant un manoir immense, chacun s'est approprié sa chambre -non sans disputes- nous permettant ainsi d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'intimité.

Après de longues minutes durant lesquelles nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur les différentes manières de faire sortir Malfoy de ses gongs à la rentrée des coups sont donnés doucement à la porte pour laisser entrevoir Remus qui nous sourit.

« Tout le monde au lit les garçons. »

Ron rouspète un bon coup alors que je ris à son attitude plus qu'enfantine.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui suis enfantin Harry » qu'il me réplique « ce sont ces horaires débiles… j'ai l'impression d'être un gosse de 10 ans. » Et il continu de ronchonner dans sa barbe alors que je me dirige vers la porte non sans me dire qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort.

« Harry » je me tourne vers mon meilleur ami. « Je suis sur que Fred attend que tu aille lui souhaiter bonne nuit »

Je lui fais un sourire qu'il me rend rapidement avant de se précipiter vers son lit.

« Bonne nuit Ron »

« Bonne nuit Harry »

Je sors et marche dans le long couloir, je me stoppe devant un des portes et l'ouvre doucement après quelques minutes de réflexion.

Fred est là, le regard fixé sur moi comme si cela faisait des heures qu'il m'attendait.

« Ca t'amuse de me faire attendre à chaque fois ? » me demande-t-il après que je sois venu m'installer sur le lit.

Je ris doucement avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. « Pas du tout…seulement, _L'attente est en proportion du bonheur qu'elle prépare_»

Il avale un grognement avant d'enfoncer son index dans mon ventre « C'est encore un de ces débiles proverbes moldus ? » Je ris de nouveau pendant qu'il m'installe sur lui comme on déposerait un enfant sur ses genoux. Nous restons de longues minutes face à face.

« Tu vas détailler les moindre recoins de mon visage longtemps ? »

Il me sourit avant de me répondre «_Le temps révèle tout : c'est un bavard qui parle sans être interrogé_. »

Je fais la moue. « Oooh et alors ? Qu'est-ce que le temps vient de te révéler sur moi ? »

Il me sourit énigmatiquement « Que _Dans certains états d'âme, la beauté torture, et toute souffrance, même lumineuse, devient intolérable._ »

Je fronce les sourcils. « Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre par là ? » Il rit avant de se laisser tomber sur ses oreillers, les yeux clos. Je soupire en faisant encore une fois la moue.

« Freeeeeed… » Il s'empêche un sourire.

« Freeeedeuh ! Dis-moi… » Il ouvre ses yeux avant de me voler un baiser.

« Va te coucher mini lion avant que Mère Weasley ne vienne te donner la fessée » Je grogne avant de descendre du lit.

« Bonne nuit Harry »

« Bonne nuit »

J'entre dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius qui m'a immédiatement été confiée et m'affale dans le grand lit aux draps rouges sans prendre la peine de me dévêtir.

« Merlin tout puissant… » que je soupire avant de me faire avaler par le pays des songes, une seconde fois dans cette journée.

**Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre ^o^.**

**En espérant ne pas vous avoir trop ennuyer :P Ce qui serait possible en toute franchise… mais souvenons-nous qu'il s'agit de ma première fic'. :) **

**Bref, Joyeux Noël à tous (avec un jour de retard mais que voulez-vous)**

**Kinette04**


End file.
